Talk:Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
Articles I think that dinosaurs that only appear on this list and nowhere else in JP media (like Alioramus) should NOT have their own articles. Technically, they never appeared in JP media. "Almost" doesn't count. BastionMonk (talk) 16:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Marine reptiles and Pterosaurs I need a source for this. At the moment I have rolled back the edit about these, but will revert this if there is some evidence Discussion before this article was created This discussion is cut-pasted from the Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis talk page. Hello, I think this information I found about cut dinosaurs should go on the JPOG article, but Bastionmonk thinks not, deleted ALL this information, locked the page, and removed the Cut dinosaurs Subcategory. If anyone thinks this is/isn't a good idea please tell me why/why not. Several dinosaurs were cut from the game, leaving only their names on a file inside the game's files'.' Compsognathus is mostly absent due to being such a small dinosaur, it could have caused tremendous problems of biting guests and being impossible to be shot by helicopter. Also, the cold-embryo storaged DNAs in the first film Metricanthosaurus and Proceratosaurus were not in the game. Also, Mamenchisasaurus from The Lost World: Jurassic Park is absent because it could take up much more space and Brachiosaurus was the biggest dinosaur in the game. Pterosaurs were not in the film as well because of their ability to fly and devour guests. These are the other cut dinosaurs: *Alioramus *Deinonychus *Baryonyx *Ornithomimus *Yangchuanosaurus *Diplodocus *Apatosaurus *Iguanodon *Maiasaura *Panoplosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Chasmosaurus These ones were self added. *Compsognathus *Metriacanthosaurus *Proceratosaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Pteranodon :My reasons for removing/reducing this information is because no evidence is given that these dinosaur names are found in game files. As far as I can see, the reasons these dinosaurs were cut are unsourced. The whole matter is better suited for the Trivia section than the main text. And, I'm kinda sick of deleting the Alioramus article for the X-th time. BastionMonk (talk) 20:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well, do you have the game? And if you do have you ever looked into the files for the names? ::I have the game. I've looked at the Dinopedia pages some times and never saw anything of that kind. However, it could be somewhere in the files, but why should I go and look for it? People who make up these lists should look for it. BastionMonk (talk) 13:56, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Just a question: Who care about whether those dinosaurs wee planned or not in the final release? It's a page about the game and the real content, not about the speculation of the "beta content" based on some files' names and not even on an official interview or a demo featuring the aforesaid dinosaurs. Don't get me wrong, I'm the first one to study games' beta/ alpha/ protytpe versions, but only when there is visual version available for us (like in GTA III, MGS2, Ape Escape's Time Station...), a leak or interviews (Fable, MGS, etc.). But when there's just a file's name, it's obviously not enough. Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 06:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Bastion, going onto the computer and looking at the game files is very easy. However, I used to have the game, and when I looked at the files, I could only find one for'' Iguanodon''. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 01:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it are a lot of files. I looked into some of them, like this file: DinoList = { allo, spino, trex, galli, raptor, cerato, dilopho, acro, alberto, steg, anky, para, tricera, brach, homalo, edmont, cory, pachy, styrac, toro, dryo, kentro, ourano, carcha, camara }; :I CAN'T see anywhere a list containing cut dinosaurs. I'll only continue on this wild-goose chase if anyone can convince me there are cut dinosaurs in the first place. I think it is just a stupid rumour. Let all those people who desperately have to add this list figure it out. BastionMonk (talk) 09:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I think you're looking in the wrong place. It has been a while since I've played the game (last time I played it was 2011), so I'm not sure if I recall correctly, but the Iguanodon file should be in a folder titled "entities". Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 00:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe it is there, maybe it isn't. I'm gonna do an experiment. Let's see if there is ANYONE on this wiki who actually owns this game and can be bothered to look into the maps and update this article. But I don't think so. * 50% of our editors are idiots, * 25% only watched the films during their childhood, * 20% watched the films again recently, * 3% have watched the films 100 times but don't know ANYTHING that isn't already on this wiki. So they only add speculation or duplicate articles. * 2% also knows some non-film JP media. And most of them start new wiki's about that subject. This article needs a lot of work. And the only thing our editors have been doing with this article for the past month is again adding that "Cut dinosaurs" list. BastionMonk (talk) 10:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Once again. Another of those cut dinosaur list removed. No evidence what so ever. BastionMonk (talk) 10:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Because I'm getting utterly sick of all those kids who keep moaning about these cut dinosaurs (I wish they focused about more important issues), I've searched through the in-game files again. I've finally found the names of the cut dinosaurs. I've listed them with a screenshot @ Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. SATISFIED!!?? BastionMonk (talk) 15:16, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I found a way to use cut dinosaurs in the game. All you need to do is to download a mod called "The Forgotten" mod for JPOG. BorgyDudeMan (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC)BorgyDudeManBorgyDudeMan (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Why does this page have this category? It isn't a dinosaur, and it didn't appear in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. 04:59, October 28, 2015 (UTC)